


Boots

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus buys new boots. Sirius likes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

“Again!” Sirius yelled, his wand hand sketching a rapid dance in the air. Immediately ghouls, sprites, pixies, rabid gnomes, charging imps, and various other devil’s spawn leaped, jumped, charged or flew out of cunningly hidden dens and swarmed towards the other person standing in the middle of the large back yard.

A weary, sweaty Harry Potter doggedly raised his wand and shouted hexes and spells at the attacking army that surrounded him. He spun around, dodging and ducking the fake spells that were sent his way until he had vaporized each and every conjured attacker. His last spell shot at his godfather’s feet, but missed, as Sirius agilely jumped sideways.

“Harry, none of your adversaries was anywhere near me!”

“Oh, sorry.” Harry gasped insincerely, leaning over while he regained his breath. “I thought I saw an evil idea lurking behind your legs.” 

“I’m fresh out of ideas, evil or otherwise, for today.” Sirius flung an arm around Harry’s shoulders, not caring about the dirt and sweat covering the tired teen after his latest training session. “You’ve done exceptionally well. You’ve always had quick reflexes, but now you’re much better able to combine them with good uses of magic. And your anticipation of what your adversaries will do next is also very sharp. I’m proud of you.”

Harry beamed. “Thanks. But, you know, I’ve learned from a good teacher.”

Sirius smiled back. “You know that you’ll never stop learning, right?”

Harry wasn’t sure where Sirius was headed with this, but figured the answer had to be affirmative. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Good.” The smile on Sirius’ face was worrisome. Harry knew that somehow he had fallen into a trap. “We’ll start dueling tomorrow.”

“Dueling? Against who?” The attractive smile broadened. “Against you?!” Harry squawked.

“Don’t worry. We’ll start out with simple things that can’t possibly hurt us. Then we’ll move on to tossing medieval weapons and venomous beasts at each other.”

Harry eyed Sirius challengingly. “I’m going to rummage through the spell books in the library and come up with a couple of really nasty surprises for you.”

“I’ll be waiting.” An oddly avid expression that Harry couldn’t interpret flickered across Sirius’ face. Harry had no idea that Sirius had uttered that exact phrase the previous night to his lover.

They headed towards the house, with Harry eagerly anticipating a cooling shower and Sirius impatiently wondering when Remus would return from his meeting in London. 

Sirius drifted around the kitchen preparing dinner. The tomatoes were not quite at the peak of perfection, but he cut several into the salad anyway. Then, he sautéd some chops, mashed some potatoes and they were all set. He made enough for the three of them, just on the off-chance Remus got home on time. And, if he didn’t, if he really followed through on his threat to buy some boots, well…Well, he could model the boots while Sirius heated up the leftovers. The air filled with the aromatic smells of dinner, but Sirius knew that wasn’t the only reason his mouth was watering.

They had just finished their main course when Remus arrived, laden with packages. “Sorry I’m late, but I’ve brought something from Fortescue’s as a peace offering,” he announced, juggling his burdens madly. Several smaller bags flew out of his hands towards Harry, who caught them deftly. “Let me dump these other things upstairs and I’ll join you for dessert.”

“No dessert until you eat dinner, Moony!” Sirius chided lightheartedly.

“I had a rather large, rather late lunch with Bill, so I think I can skip dinner,” Remus smiled, moving towards the hallway.

“This would be About-the-Right-Height Bill?” Sirius mused pointedly.

Remus cocked an eyebrow. “Yes. He says ‘Hello’ to you two. And his clothing was perfect.”

The teasing undercurrent between the two men was obvious to Harry, although he couldn’t see where Bill Weasley fit into it. Just before Remus left the kitchen, Harry asked, “What’s in all those packages, Remus?”

“Oh, I picked up some new shirts and socks and buhs.” His voice dropped to a mumble on the last word.

“What was that last bit, Moony?” Sirius’ head tipped to one side, making him look very much like a playful Padfoot.

Remus stared at him, attempting to smother a sly smile. “I said...boots.” 

“Ah…I see.” He was also trying not to smile. 

Harry commented, “You know, sometimes the two of you are very weird.”

Both men snorted indelicately. Sirius turned towards the cupboards to get dishes for sampling several different flavors of ice cream. Remus disappeared down the hall

Several hours later, the household headed up to bed. Harry wagged a warning finger at Sirius, telling him to beware because he had some crafty tricks up his sleeve for their duel. Sirius muttered something about needing a good night’s sleep, but it was unclear whether he was talking about himself or his godson.

At long last, the two men were alone in their bedroom. Sirius, on his way into the bathroom, asked Remus, “So, do you plan on showing me your new boots?”

“I’ll model them for you.”

Remus shed his robe and plopped on the over-stuffed chair in the corner. He tugged the boots on, admiring the way they felt on his feet and in his hands. They were a deep, rich mahogany, but the grain of the hide seemed to ripple with different colors depending on the play of the light. Caramel, chocolate, cinnamon, coffee. An entire palette of delicious browns swirled over his feet.

Remus was so intent in his admiration, he almost didn’t realize that Sirius had emerged from the bathroom. Glancing up, the sight sent a bolt of electricity to his groin. Sirius approached him, clad only in a bathrobe, loosely tied at his waist. The casual way he wore the garment didn’t leave much to the imagination. Remus’ eyes swept down the V of exposed chest, skipped over the gathered fabric at the hips, and continued on down the long, well-muscled legs. Smiling slightly, he murmured, “Well, don’t you look a tasty treat.”

The gray eyes sparkled with anticipation. “Better than a bowl of Fortescue’s Fudge Ripple ice cream?”

Remus grinned wickedly. “Certainly good enough to eat.” Crossing his legs, he flexed the foot that dangled in the air. “Come see my boots.”

Sirius stood above him for a moment. Then he fairly slithered to his knees in front of Remus. The movement pulled his robe open further, his shoulders now barely covered. Remus watched as the molten silver eyes traveled over the dragonhide. Elegant, long-fingered hands reached out to gently embrace his foot. Sirius held the foot reverently in his hands, and like a priest cradling a chalice, raised the foot to his face. Eyes half-closed, he brushed his cheek against Remus’ instep. Slowly, he slid his face back and forth along the boot, in a caressing nuzzle. Remus heard the deep intake of breath, as Sirius inhaled the rich earthy odor of the leather. His parted lips drifted lightly along the arch of Remus’instep.

Remus felt the strong fingers massaging the back of his foot, creeping up and down his calf. His lover’s jaw and cheekbone pressed against the length of his foot. Remus thought he could even sense the hot moist breath curling around his toes. He saw a look of adoration on Sirius’ face as he lovingly worshipped the boot against his face and found his own breath beginning to come faster and deeper. Leaning forward, his hands caressed the folds of the robe off his lover’s shoulders. Sirius drew back to look up at him. With the devil’s smile, his fingers made quick work of the knot in his belt and he shrugged the robe off to puddle around him on the floor.

Then, once more Sirius grasped the booted foot, tilting it higher. Mouth open, lips like soft pillows, he placed a kiss at the hard heel. With a sighing moan, his lips traveled slowly along the boot, planting a row of gentle kisses up to the point of Remus’ ankle. Then, he gradually inched towards the toes, his wet, pink tongue tracing a path along the leather. The hot, seeking mouth crept forward, savoring Remus’ foot, sliding along the toes until it reached the very tip of the boot. With a growling hum of pure pleasure, he fastened his mouth over it, sucking hard and long, as if he could taste the chocolaty spicy flavors. 

Remus’ entire body was on fire at the incredibly erotic sight of his beautiful, naked mate, kneeling at his feet, adoring his booted foot with hands and mouth and tongue. He was acutely aware that his pants were suddenly much too confining. Sirius released the toe of the boot and slid his mouth along the outside of Remus’ foot. His tongue laved the pebbly, supple leather and he murmured half-heard endearments. 

Breath coming in gasps, Remus fumbled at his clothing, struggling to remove them. He loved the vision before him, but burned to fuck that vision long and hard. He stripped off his shirt and clawed at his belt, his trousers. Sirius raised his flaming quicksilver eyes to Remus and whispered hoarsely, “Fuck me?” 

With a strangled growl, Remus lurched to his feet, shoving his pants down at the same time he fell on top of Sirius. They collapsed to the floor, Remus grasping at any part of his lover’s flesh he could get. “Want you so bad,” he moaned. Sirius twisted face-down under him, and pushed up on his knees, bumping back against the rigid, weeping cock poised to take him. Remus spat into his hands and anointed himself. “Hurry up,” Sirius panted. “Don’t make me wait.”

Remus grabbed the slim hips and slowly eased the head of his cock past the tight entrance, feeling it grasp him, suck him deeper inside. He bucked slightly, wanting to overpower this man, take him, claim him, own him. But, he didn’t want to hurt him. He felt the silken channel yield and mold itself to him. The hot friction of that first slow glide inside lit him up with pure pleasure. He eased out and started the slow deep probing of his lover’s body. The sight of his cock sliding out of sight into the eagerly stretched hole inflamed him, made him long to plunge and rut like a wild animal. And when his slow movements finally drove them both crazy, when his lover’s sex-sopped voice demanded more, his restraint shattered. Thrusting madly Remus found the hard, heavy rhythm they both wanted. One hand anchored on Sirius’ hip while the other snaked forward to grasp and fist his aching quivering cock. Together their guttural groans blended in a primal chant governed by the tempos of their lunging bodies. 

With one final feral yowl Remus came hard in a gut-clenching release that seemed to last forever. He sank shuddering across the strong back beneath him, each ragged breath hovering somewhere between a sigh and a moan. It struck him that even now Sirius’ hips thrust into his hand, the hand that still gripped his lover’s deliciously hard shaft. “Shouldn’t waste this,” Remus gasped, scrambling around and pushing Sirius onto his back. He dove onto the quivering cock, engulfing it in his mouth, swallowing and sucking as quick and hard as he could. A rough bark clawed from the depths of Sirius’ gut, “Oh, God, Remus…” And he shot his warm seed deep down his lover’s throat. 

Remus released him and rested his head briefly on the flat abdomen. He could feel and hear his lover’s still-rapid breath echoing within his body. He wriggled up Sirius until he was able to lean down and kiss him in wordless thanks, a long, slow kiss redolent of come and leather. 

Finally, Remus raised his head to look at his mate, just as he had the previous night. And again, he thrilled to how his lover managed to look ravishingly glorious and gloriously ravished at the same time. “You’re still a wild child, Sirius Black. I can’t decide if you’re hell’s burning angel or heaven’s redemptive Satan.”

“Liked that, did you?” Sirius smirked, the picture of satisfied lust.

Remus purred in acknowledgment. “You make me crazy for you.”

Sirius pulled him down for another long kiss, murmuring against his lips. “Mine.”

Eventually it occurred to them that they’d be more comfortable in bed than on the floor. Sirius rose to his knees and chuckled at the disheveled, prone mess that was his lover. 

“What are you laughing at?” 

Shaking his head Sirius grabbed one of Remus’ feet and yanked off his boot. 

“You. Mr. Anti-Fashion-Trend. You’re hardly the picture of sartorial splendor lying sprawled across the floor with your pants down around your ankles.”

Remus huffed indignantly. “Pfft! It’s your fault. You made me forget what to do with my pants. And, I couldn’t have removed them even if I wanted to as one of my feet was clamped firmly in your mouth.”

“I see. So I played havoc with your mental processes. Again.”

Remus was having trouble keeping the smile off his face and out of his voice. “Besides, I’ve seen fashion spreads where the models looked equally ridiculous, draped uncomfortably over cars or hanging off the sides of buildings.”

“Models. Who needs ‘em?” Sirius derisively waved the thought of those poseurs aside as he removed the second boot. “They’re all variations on the same tired theme.” With a bright smile he raised Remus’ now naked foot to his lips and placed a warm firm kiss on his instep. “You, my heart, are without peer.”

“Thank you. You’re rather special yourself.”

Still smiling, Sirius eyed him questioningly. “Shall I remove your pants, or do you want to waddle over to the bed with them tangled around your feet?”

“Oh, stop smirking at me and pull them off!”

Sirius complied. He stood up, drawing his lover with him.

“By the way, Moony. I like your new boots.”

“Yes, I got that impression.”

Moments later they were wrapped around each other in bed.


End file.
